Seven Nights
by Laura T
Summary: Oneshot. Just thought of it. JohnTeyla. Please read and review all are welcome lol. I don't own any of them. Sorry for the bad summary.


**Seven nights.**

We were to be the guests of the Silky people for one week. Before we left we found out that there was only two rooms with double beds. We would have to share. This meant I would either be sleeping with John, Ronan or Rodney. I brought this up before we left, "With who am I sleeping with?" I enquired. The three men looked uncomfortable and didn't answer my question. As we stepped through the gate I walked ahead of them so that they could decide who was to share a room with me. When we arrived neither of them looked at me, I was now getting worried. I decided to wait until the evening instead of asking them again.

The first night.

I was already in the room when I heard the door open from in the bathroom. I walked out in 'PJ's' as John referred to them. I was surprised to see John standing in the room looking uncomfortable. I walked over to the bed and smiled at John before saying, "Good night John." I heard him walk into the bathroom and close the door. I climbed into the bed and smiled to myself. I was very happy. I had my back facing the bathroom when I heard it open and John shuffle towards the bed and climb in. I briefly looked over my shoulder and saw that he had his back to me. He was already snoring. I smiled again and turned my head away from looking at his bareback and went to sleep.

The following morning everyone seemed to be very happy with the sleeping arrangements except for Ronan who was very grumpy because Rodney had kept him up all night with his incessant key tapping on his keyboard. I just humoured the tall man and said, "I had a wonderful nights sleep." He merely scowled at me and ignored me for the rest of the day.

The second night.

John was much more comfortable this night. He quickly fell asleep after he had showered and got into bed. I, unfortunately, couldn't sleep. I was lying on my back staring at the wooden ceiling when I heard John grunt from beside me. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him. He was lying on his back with his face pointed towards me. I couldn't understand why he had grunted until I noticed that his hair, which was usually very messy and sticking up in every direction, was lying flat and some was lying against his forehead. Wondering if this was what had made him grunt I gently moved his hair away from his eyes. As my fingers gently brushed his forehead I felt a tingling sensation in my fingertips. Surprised by this I had this overwhelming urge to kiss the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful now that the hair was off his eyes. Instead I kissed him lightly on the forehead, which caused him to frown and move his head. Panicked I lay back down and rolled over so that my back was towards him. Realising that he had not in fact woken up I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

The following morning I was in a state of shock. I couldn't understand why I had kissed him or why everytime I looked at him I had a very strange sensation in my stomach. Thankfully either John hadn't realised what had happened or he just wanted to pretend it hadn't happened. I was going to follow his lead.

The third night.

As the nights had progressed John and me had slowly moved closer to the middle of the bed. I was the first one into the room this night. I was also very, very tired. It had been a long day on this planet and I instantly fell asleep. I didn't even hear John get into bed.

The following morning I woke up bright and early after a good nights sleep. I was surprised to see that John had his arm around me. I turned my head to see if he was awake and discovered that he was still sleeping. I then moved my entire body so that I was lying flat on my back. I had been lying like that for around five minutes when he started to stir. Again I would take my reaction from him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Morning Teyla. You sleep alright?" he asked me. I nodded. He still hadn't noticed that he had has arm around me. When he did notice he quickly pulled his arm away and said, "Er…" John scooted out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. I got out of the bed and changed into my Atlantis uniform. John clearly didn't know how to deal with this. I left the room and went down for breakfast.

The fourth night.

The day had been a very weird day. There was tension in our group and John and me hadn't spoken two words to each other all day. I was most definitely unsure what to do so I had decided to have a shower and go to bed early. I had also decided that I was going to sleep as far as I could to the edge of the bed so that John could have as much space as he could. I slept but not very well. John was having a very hard time getting to sleep.

"Did you sleep well John?" I asked him on the morning knowing that he hadn't slept at all.

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yes. Very well. See you at breakfast John." I smiled at him.

The fifth night.

I climbed into bed feeling exhausted. I fell asleep almost instantly. John soon followed. Throughout the night we had shifted. We were getting closer and closer to one another without even realising it. However nothing was to prepare me for the way we woke up.

During the night John had rolled onto his back and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and waist. He also had his cheek resting on the top of my head. He was not the only one who had moved. I had my face lying on his chest just below his shoulder with my right arm behind my back and my left one resting on his chest. My left foot had also wrapped itself around John's leg. I moved my head slightly to snuggle more into his chest. It was then that I realised that John's heart was beating very fast. John had awoken from me moving and we both looked at each other at the same time. It took a moment to realise what position we were both in and we jumped apart. John opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't. We quickly dressed and went down to breakfast without saying anything to each other.

The sixth night.

We had been avoiding each other all day. John had already gone to bed. I had decided to stay up and talk to Ronan and Rodney. I was trying to avoid the room so that I could spend as little time in it as I could. When I walked in the room was silent except for John's soft snoring. I quickly walked to the bathroom and decided to have a cold shower. It had been a very hot day and I wanted to cool down. After showering I changed into my nightclothes and quietly slipped under the covers. I was wide-awake. I felt John move beside me. I nearly jumped a mile when I felt his hand touch my bare arm. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Teyla?" John said huskily. I ignored him. "I know you're not asleep. You've just got into bed." _How could he possibly know that?_ I thought to myself startled. He gently pulled my arm so that I was on my back. He then put his arm around my waist and pulled so that I was facing him.

"Open your eyes." I reluctantly opened my eyes. He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. My heart was hammering in my chest so loud that I thought he would surely be able to hear it. My breaths were also coming out in haggard gasps. Our noses were practically touching. I felt sudden rush of emotion that I couldn't keep from bubbling to the surface. It was the emotion that I had been fighting since the first day that I met him back on Athos. As I looked into his eyes I couldn't fight it any longer. I placed my hand on the side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. After what felt like an age I pulled away from him in shock. He looked at me strangely. I tried to say something but I couldn't. Instead I backed away and rolled over. After a few moments I felt him move…closer to me. I felt him put his arm around my waist, this time I didn't jump but I felt that familiar tingle run through my entire body. He pulled around again so that I was on my back. "Look at me." I turned my head to face him and opened my eyes. I had the irresistible urge to snake my hands over his chest until they were on his neck. He looked at me a moment longer and then kissed me for all he was worth. With one hand I pulled on his neck so that he had to be closer to me and with the other I pulled on his trousers so that his body was next to mine. I wrapped my leg around his so that he couldn't move when he pulled away from me and said, "I can't." He moved away from me after untangling his leg from mine. I looked at his bareback for a little while until I finally rolled over and went to sleep. My final thought before I fell asleep was that I was pleased to be going back to Atlantis and back to my own room.

By the time I awoke the following morning John had already left. I got up and quickly dressed. I made the bed and packed up my belongings. This had been one very strange week. I looked around the room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and left. As we were walking back towards the gate, Rodney and Ronan were in between John and myself; Rodney kept looking at me and then at John with a puzzled look on his face. It was then that we heard gunfire and Rodney fell. I quickly picked him up; he had only been shot in the leg and was able to dial Atlantis. The second we got home Rodney went to the infirmary to get checked out, as did the rest of us. The rest of the day I spent avoiding John.

The seventh night.

I had been trying to get to sleep for the past couple of hours but I couldn't. _This is ridiculous. Now I can't even get to sleep because I'm not sleeping with John? This is stupid!_ I thought to myself. Giving up I decided to go for a walk. Before I knew it I was at John's quarters about to knock on the door. I stopped myself and decided to go to the infirmary to ask Dr Beckett to give me something to help me sleep. When I arrived I wasn't surprised to see Ronan dozing in the chair next to Rodney's bed. I was surprised to see John also sitting in a chair next to the bed wide-awake. He turned when he heard the infirmary door open. I smiled at him and quickly walked to Carson's office. I tapped lightly on the door and he motioned for me to come in. I stepped over the threshold and he turned to me and said, "Teyla love? Are you alright?"

"I cannot sleep. I was wondering if you could give me something?" I asked him. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills. Turning back to me he opened the bottle and handed me two.

"That should do it. But they are only mild. If you still can't sleep I will prescribe you something stronger." He smiled at me. I said thank you and left. By the time I left the office John had gone. I decided to head to the rec room to watch some TV to see if I could fall asleep naturally before taking the pills. I walked in without turning on the lights and went to sit down before turning on the TV to try and clear my head. As I sat down the couch grunted and I stood back up startled. I turned on the lights and saw that I had sat on John.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I turned off the lights and started to walk out when John grabbed my hand.

"I need to tell you something…actually I need to tell you two things." I looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"First of all. I want to apologise for last night…" I cut him off, "There is no need to apologise. I completely understand." I didn't but I wasn't going to tell him that. He put a finger to my lips to make sure I didn't speak again, "and secondly I want to tell you that I love you." I looked up in surprise. _Did I just hear what I think I heard?_ I thought to myself. Before I could answer or gather my thoughts he kissed me. I pulled away after a few minutes and said, "I love you too John." I smiled at him. We walked out of the rec room when John turned me around and said, "Your room or mine?"

End.

A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of a better name for the people.


End file.
